Suche mit Landkarte
by RaeWhit
Summary: German translation of RaeWhit's 'Map Quest' translated by Anders Svartalfurinn. HP/SS Slash. Nach den Ereignissen von "Halbblutprinz" und nach dem Ende des Kriegs, befindet sich Harry auf einer Fahrradtour durch Europa. In einem abgelegenen kleinen Städt.


**Suche mit Landkarte**

Der Mann lehnte sich vor, um in den Spiegel zu schauen, während er mit seinen Fingern Gel in die Haare rubbelte. Mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns sagte er zu seinem Spiegelbild: "Freak."

Er zog seine Jeans an und murmelte: "Junge-der-Lebte ... Erbe von Slytherin." Er schnaubte. "Ja, klar."

Als er auf der Bettkante saß und seine Turnschuhe schnürte, murmelte er immer noch: "Quidditch Sucher, Quidditch Kapitän." Er lächelte geradeheraus. "Okay, das war gar nicht so schlecht." Er klopfte seine Hemdtasche nach seinem Ausweis ab.

Er zog seinen Rucksack hinter sich her und ging zur Kommode, um die Toilettenartikel zu durchwühlen, die darauf lagen. Bevor er ihn in den Rucksack fallen ließ, unterzog er jeden einzelnen Gegenstand einer sorgfältigen Prüfung. "Auserwählter, Scheiß-Ordensmitglied", grummelte er, während er sich erneut im Spiegel betrachtete und seine verblaßte Narbe und die wachsamen Augen nüchtern unter die Lupe nahm. "Held, Sieger." Die Worte waren beinahe geflüstert, und er schüttelte den Kopf und wendete sich ab.

Er kehrte zum Schreibtisch zurück, setzte sich auf den Stuhl und beugte sich vor, um den leuchtenden Computerbildschirm anzublinzeln. Ein paar Mausklicke später hatte er gefunden, was er suchte. Mit seinem Finger stieß er nach der Druckertaste, lehnte sich zurück und beobachtete, wie das Papier ausgedruckt wurde.

Nachdem er es in Viertel gefaltet hatte, holte er sein Gepäck und stopfte das Papier in eine der Seitentaschen. Er wuchtete den Rucksack hoch, schwang ihn herum und ließ seine Schultern in die Gurte gleiten. Als er die Seitengurte um den Bauch band, spürte er in seinem Rücken den leichten Rahmen aus Aluminium.

Bevor er "Nox" murmelte, sah er sich ein letztes Mal im Zimmer um. Er wandte sich zum Gehen, und sah erneut seine Silhouette im Spiegel.

"Ab jetzt einfach nur Harry", sagte er zu der harten Kontur.

*

Er hatte die Fähre nach Le Havre gewählt anstelle derjenigen nach Calais, einfach nur weil der Fahrradladen dort das Mountain Bike führte, für das er sich letztendlich entschieden hatte. Der Besitzer sprach annehmbares Englisch und war hocherfreut gewesen, Harry mit den geringfügigen Justierungen zu helfen und ihm einen Schnellkurs über das Fahren in unterschiedlichem Gelände zu erteilen.

Endlich auf dem Weg, nahm er sich Zeit, das Fahrrad kennenzulernen; prüfte es auf Herz und Nieren, als er die nordöstliche Strecke die französische Küste entlang nach Calais nahm. Er achtete darauf, seine Anstrengungen langsam zu steigern, und bei seiner Ankunft am Stadtrand von Dieppe, wo er seine erste Tagesetappe beendete, hatten die Muskeln in seinen Beinen und Armen gerade damit begonnen, sich leise zu beschweren. Er schlug sein Lager in einem abgelegenen Waldgebiet auf und nutzte, als er dort einen trüben Tümpel fand, die Gelegenheit, sich vor dem Abendessen abzukühlen und zu waschen. Er lag im Gras, um sich zu trocknen und dachte, daß das hier _genau_ das war, was er brauchte. Ein Sport, der ihn herausforderte, Sonne, die auf ihn niederknallte und ihn ins Schwitzen brachte, frischer Wind in seinem Gesicht. Kein Terminplan und keine zu erfüllenden Erwartungen - weder seine eigenen noch die der Anderen. Es war perfekt.

*

Später am Abend, als er in die Stadt ging, blieb er in den Außenbezirken und endete in einem Bistro, das passend 'Au Cycliste' hieß. Es war voller Menschen und lauter Musik und nicht besonders sauber, aber Harry kümmerte das nicht. Er saß an seinem Ecktisch, futterte Hähnchen mit Pommes frites und beobachtete interessiert die anderen Gäste. Bei seinem zweiten Bier und angenehm angeheitert, wurde er von einer Frau überrascht, die sich auf die gegenüberliegende Bank gleiten ließ.

"Hi", sagte sie, "je m'apelle Kira et ..." Sie kämpfte mit der Sprache. "Je suis anglaise, et ..."

Harry lehnte sich lächelnd zurück, genoß ihre Anstrengungen und erlöste sie dann aus ihrem Elend. "Hi, Kira. Schön dich kennenzulernen. Ich bin Harry", sagte er mit einem Grinsen.

Sie atmete hörbar aus. "Oh Gott sei Dank. Mein Französisch ist furchtbar", gestand sie und bedachte ihn mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln. "Du hast aber so ausgesehen, als ob du es wert bist." Für einen Augenblick ließ sie ihre Augen anerkennend über ihn schweifen. Es dauerte so lange, daß es ihm, trotz des Alkohols, leichtes Unbehagen bereitete.

Er nahm noch einen tiefen Schluck Bier und fragte: "Also, was führt dich hierher? Machst du hier Urlaub oder ...?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich besuche eine Freundin, und es ist mir ein bißchen langweilig gewesen, also dachte ich, daß ich mir ein wenig Lokalkolorit zu Gemüt führe." Sie neigte ihren Kopf in Richtung der Bar. "Und du?"

"Ich radele hier nur durch, bin also weder Lokal noch Kolorit, nehme ich an." Er wunderte sich, die Frau daraufhin kichern zu hören, und vermutete, als sie gar nicht mehr damit aufhören wollte, daß sie eindeutig beschwipst war.

"Oh, du bist vielleicht kein Lokaler. Dafür bist du aber auf jeden Fall hübsch", sagte sie mit rauchiger Stimme, lehnte sich zu ihm hinüber und zeichnete einen lasziven Kreis auf seinen Handrücken. Bevor er auch nur die Gelegenheit hatte, sich etwas einfallen zu lassen, war sie auch schon aufgestanden und drängte sich nun neben ihn auf die Bank.

"Hoppla, äh, Kira, ich bin nicht sicher", versuchte er, aber die Frau preßte ihren Schenkel vielsagend gegen seinen, selbst dann noch, als sie ihren Arm um seine Schulter schlang.

Er konnte ihren Atem an seinem Hals spüren, und er konnte nirgendwohin ausweichen, gefangen zwischen ihr und der Wand. "Nun, Harry, wie sieht dein Plan aus für heut Nacht, hmm? Wir könnten einen Spaziergang machen, und ich könnte dir zeigen, wo ich wohne." Er schnappte nach Luft, als er ihre Hand in seinem Schritt fühlte.

"Kira!" Energisch schob er ihre Hand zurück in ihren eigenen Schoß. "Du bist ein wenig angetrunken, also ..."

Sie kicherte erneut. "Na und? Du doch auch." Sie versuchte, sich an ihn zu kuscheln. "So ist's doch am schönsten. Na los, Harry, wie wär's mit einem kleinen Fick unter zwei einsamen Landsleuten?"

Harry seufzte, stieß sie weg und schaute ihr direkt ins Gesicht. "Ich bin nicht betrunken, ich bin ganz bestimmt nicht einsam", er hielt inne und senkte die Stimme, "und ich vögele nur Männer."

Nachdem sie sich mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick verabschiedet hatte, musterte Harry gedankenverloren die Männer an der Bar. Er hatte die Wahrheit gesagt - er vögelte tatsächlich nur Männer, und lutschte, was das betraf, auch Schwänze. Er nahm ein besonders athletisches Profil in Augenschein und betrachtete die langen Beine, die vom Barhocker baumelten, entschied dann aber, daß der Mann für seinen Geschmack zu muskulös war. Obwohl er ein leichtes Zucken in seinem Schwanz spürte, war ihm dennoch klar, daß er ein viel zu unglücklicher Mensch war, um es auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen.

*

Die Einwohner von Wittmund waren anfänglich mißtrauisch gewesen, und auf der Hut vor dem Neuankömmling in ihrer Mitte. Es half der Sache weder, daß er _unseriös_ aussah, noch, daß er für sich blieb. Er war eines Tages einfach aufgetaucht und hatte sich auf einem bisher unverkäuflichen Anwesen am Stadtrand niedergelassen. Das Gerücht wollte es, daß er irgendeine Art Chemiker war, der ganzheitliche Heilmittel herstellte und mit der Post an seine Kunden versandte.

Als jedoch Monate vergangen waren und der Mann bewiesen hatte, daß er keine Bedrohung für Kinder oder Besitz darstellte, fügte er sich ein in den Hintergrund des tagtäglichen städtischen Treibens und blieb im Lauf der Zeit weitgehend unbemerkt. Jedes Wochenende wagte er sich in die Innenstadt vor, um den Dorfkrug zu besuchen und seine Sorgen in Pils zu ertränken. Dort gab es ein paar Leute, die seine Bekanntschaft machten, wenn auch nur oberflächlich. Sie erzählten, daß er durch Weißrussland und Polen gereist sei, Schweden und Dänemark durchquert habe, um dann über die schöne Elbe überzusetzen ... und hier war er nun. Es gab auch Gerüchte über gelegentliche Liebschaften, die er mit den Schwulen der Stadt unterhielt, aber dem Großteil der Bevölkerung war das egal. Er blieb für sich und, was noch wichtiger war, tat nichts, um Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Die meisten Leute wären in Verlegenheit geraten, wenn man sie gebeten hätte, sein Gesicht zu beschreiben. Er ging mit gesenktem Kopf, vermied den direkten Blickkontakt, und seine Züge wurden von kinnlangem schwarzem Haar verdeckt, das ihm ins Gesicht hing.

An einem heißen Augustabend saß der Mann an der Bar und schaute unkonzentriert auf den Fernseher, während er sein Bier trank. Er warf einen vorsichtigen Blick zur Seite, als er an einer Bewegung des Tresens spürte, daß sich jemand auf den Barhocker neben ihm setzte.

"Severus", sagte der Neuankömmling herzlich und winkte dem Barkeeper. "Hab dich schon lang nicht mehr gesehn", kommentierte er und wandte ihm das Gesicht zu. "Warst du geschäftlich unterwegs?"

Severus blickte ihn an. "Im Sommer gibt es viel für mich zu tun. Ich muß die Runde machen, um Zutaten zu sammeln." Er hielt inne. "Deshalb war ich nicht hier."

"Ich hab dich vermißt", teilte ihm der andere Mann mit. Severus durchzuckte ein leichter, jedoch nicht unerwarteter, Stromstoß, als der Mann unter dem Tresen eine Wade gegen seine preßte.

Er machte ein unverbindliches Geräusch und versuchte, das Flattern in seinem Bauch zu ignorieren. "Leider bin ich schon bald wieder weg, aber vielleicht im Herbst?"

Der Mann berührte Severus' Hand mit seinen Fingern, als er über ihn hinweglangte, um nach dem Aschenbecher zu greifen. Severus spürte noch einmal einen Schub angenehmer Wärme, achtete jedoch nicht darauf. Er leerte sein Glas, stand auf und nickte dem anderen Mann zu, bevor er ging.

Auf dem Nachhauseweg dachte er über seine Lebensumstände nach. Er war immer ein Einzelgänger gewesen und hatte niemals menschliche Gesellschaft gesucht, außer zu jenen seltenen Gelegenheiten, wenn seine Libido es verlangte. Teilweise, gestand er sich ein, war das den Rollen geschuldet, die er jahrelang hatte spielen müssen. Einem Zauberer erfolgreich zu dienen und einen anderen hinters Licht zu führen - all das hatte von ihm verlangt, daß er sich niemandem öffnete ... nicht daß da viel gewesen wäre, was er hätte geben können ...

Inzwischen jedoch ... Nun, da die Vorstellung vorbei und der Vorhang gefallen war, mußte er feststellen, daß in seinem Repertoire keinerlei Geschick für zwischenmenschliche Dinge vorhanden war. Zum erstenmal in seinem Leben drohte ihn die Einsamkeit, die er mit jedem Tag stärker empfand, zu überwältigen. In der Tat hatte er seit seiner Ankunft in Wittmund hier und da körperliche Befriedigung gesucht, hatte damit aber, um die Wahrheit zu sagen, fast vollkommen aufgehört. Es war ihm klargeworden, daß er dieser Tage beinahe zu unglücklich war, um sich die Mühe zu machen.

In jener Nacht saß er in seinem kleinen Haus auf dem Land und studierte die Karte der Umgebung. Seine Augen irrten nach Westen ab, und schon bald dachte er über sein Schicksal nach. Er war in Abwesenheit von allen Anklagepunkten freigesprochen worden, aber er war kein Narr - er wußte, daß er niemals nach Hause würde zurückkehren können.

"Zweifelsohne haben sie mich völlig vergessen", murmelte er, als er mit dem Finger einer Linie folgte. Welche Richtung sollte er morgen einschlagen - sollte er nach Westen gehen, wo Aurich lag, oder lieber nach Schortens im Osten? Schließlich entschied er sich für Aurich, würde aber geleugnet haben, daß es irgendetwas damit zu tun hatte, daß es in westlicher Richtung lag, und damit in Richtung nach Hause.

*

Harry war jetzt schon fast sechs Wochen unterwegs. Er war durch Belgien geradelt, hatte etwas Zeit in Ostende und Brügge verbracht, um sich dann nach Osten zu wenden, wo er für ein paar Tage in Antwerpen Station machte. Er hatte die Reise fortgesetzt, bei Nordhorn die Holländisch-Deutsche Grenze überquert und sich dann, in gemächlichem Tempo, wieder nach Norden gewandt, mit Papenburg als vagem Reiseziel, zumindest bis auf weiteres.

Er hatte jedes Gramm Fett verloren, das seine ohnehin schlanke Figur vielleicht einmal an sich gehabt hatte. Die Strapazen des Fahrradfahrens hatten seine Leistungsfähigkeit kontinuierlich gesteigert und seine Muskeln und Sehnen geformt. Sonnengebräunt, in hervorragender körperlicher Verfassung, schlief er inzwischen die Nächte durch. Er ging früh zu Bett und erwachte jeden Morgen mit neuer Kraft und, bemerkenswerterweise, einem Ziel vor Augen. Natürlich handelte es sich dabei um ein Ziel in der engsten Fassung des Begriffs. Nichtsdestotrotz war es aber ein Ziel, ein Ort, den er allein bestimmte, Tag für Tag, und dessen Auswahl von niemandes Wünschen und Vorstellungen beeinflußt wurde als einzig und allein von seinen eigenen.

Die zusätzlichen Tage in Antwerpen hatte er aufgrund einer Freundschaft mit einem anderen Radfahrer eingeschoben, den er unterwegs kennengelernt hatte. Sie hatten sich gemeinsam die Stadt angesehen und danach das Nachtleben genossen. Natürlich hatten sie beide gewußt, wo es enden würde, aber damit, was dann wirklich passiert war, hatte Harry nicht gerechnet.

In den Schatten der engen Gasse verborgen, in der die Jugendherberge lag, standen sie eng aneinandergepreßt und fummelten mit ihren Händen, um Gürtelschnallen und Knöpfe zu öffnen.

Dann plötzlich, am Siedepunkt angelangt, entzog sich Harry der Umarmung. "Nein ... nein, Scheiße, tut mir leid, Gil, es ist nur ..." Er trat einen Schritt zurück und hielt sich mit den Händen an der Mauer fest.

Sein Begleiter streckte eine Hand aus und legte sie besänftigend auf Harrys Schulter. "Was ist los? Ich dachte du wolltest -"

Harry stieß sich von der Hauswand ab, zog seinen Reißverschluß hoch und steckte sein Hemd in die Hose. "Das wollte ich auch, Gil. Es ist nur ... Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was es ist - es liegt nicht an dir, sondern an mir. Mich beschäftigt etwas, und irgendwie ... steht es dem hier ..." Er deutete auf sie beide. "... im Weg." Er lächelte entschuldigend. "Es ist für mich im Moment nicht richtig. Ich dachte, es wäre es, ist es aber nicht."

"In Ordnung, Harry", sagte Gil. "Du hast meine Nummer, falls es das jemals ist."

*

Erst als Harry aufblickte und die fragend angehobene Augenbraue des Mannes bemerkte, wurde ihm bewußt, daß er gestarrt hatte. Harry wurde rot und schüttelte verlegen den Kopf, woraufhin der Mann mit den Schultern zuckte und sich wieder der Bar zuwandte.

_Grundgütiger. Was zur Hölle ist bloß mit mir los? Ich gehe ständig in die Läden, ohne auch nur die Absicht zu haben, etwas zu kaufen._ Er machte ein angewidertes Geräusch und beugte sich über den Tisch, um die Landkarte zu studieren. Er hatte vorgehabt, in östlicher Richtung nach Wiesmoor zu radeln, aber nun überkam ihn plötzlich die Laune, sich stattdessen nach Westen zu wenden, nach Aurich. Etwas an der Region hatte sein Interesse geweckt - vielleicht war es der Kanal, oder die Tatsache, daß er, wenn er wollte, tags darauf den Weg zur Nordseeküste einschlagen konnte. Er war stetig nach Osten gefahren, und es erschien ihm seltsam, sich jetzt westlich zu orientieren. Einen Augenblick lang fragte er sich, ob es sein Unterbewußtsein war, das ihn nach England zog, nach Hause. Dann lachte er über seine Narrheit und nahm einen Schluck Bier.

*

Der unvermeidliche Dorfkrug im Stadtzentrum war leicht zu finden gewesen. Harry setzte sich an einen kleinen Tisch im hinteren Bereich des Schankraums, von dem aus er die Bar, die sich über die ganze Länge des Raums erstreckte, gut überblicken konnte.

Er konzentrierte sich auf die einfache Mahlzeit. Gerade, als er sich zurücklehnte, um ein paar Bierchen zu genießen, begannen die Musik und der Tanz. Schon nach kurzer Zeit ließ ihn die Verbindung aus leichter Müdigkeit, Bier und dem hämmernden Rhythmus aus den Lautsprechern Entspannung finden, und er bewegte seinen Fuß im Takt mit den pulsierenden Schwingungen des Raums.

Er beobachtete, wie zwei Männer auf der Tanzfläche ihre Hüften kreisen ließen, wie sie ihre Knie beugten, um sich im Schritt aneinander zu pressen, die Arme locker um die Schultern gelegt, die Gesichter nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Harry registrierte, wie sein Mund trocken wurde während er sie beinahe mit den Augen verschlang, fing sich dann aber und schaute weg.

Als er zur Bar guckte, wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit plötzlich auf einen Mann gelenkt, der nur zehn Schritte entfernt saß. Er mußte gerade erst gekommen sein; vor ein paar Minuten war er jedenfalls noch nicht dagewesen.

Harry beobachtete den Mann, der ihm sein Profil zuwandte, eine lange Zeit. Groß und schlank, war er nicht einmal in der Lage, seine Füße, die in Sandalen steckten, auf die Fußstützen des Barhockers zu stellen und hatte sie vielmehr flach auf dem Boden. Seine Wadenmuskeln zeichneten sich deutlich ab unter straffer, sonnengebräunter Haut, und Harry fragte sich, ob er ebenfalls ein Radfahrer war. In anmutiger Haltung beugte er sich über sein Getränk. Die Linie seiner breiten Schultern setzte sich fort in kräftigen Unterarmen und eleganten Händen, die zerstreut mit dem Glas spielten. Sein Kinn war markant, die Nase die eines Adlers, sein Gesicht wurde von einem dicken Schopf drahtigen schwarzen Haares umrahmt, das bis zu den Schultern reichte. Als er mit dem Barkeeper sprach, konnte Harry seine Stimme hören. Sie war tief und heiser und ließ ihn, unerklärlicherweise, schaudern. Er beobachtete, wie der Mann sein Glas an die Lippen setzte und war fasziniert von den Sehnen seines Halses, die sich mit jedem Schluck zusammenzogen.

Dann konnte Harry es fühlen - rohes, tiefes, grenzenloses Begehren. Er hätte den Grund nicht nennen können, warum es gerade dieser Mann war, aber irgendwie wußte er es einfach. Und er hatte keine Ahnung _wie_ es passieren würde, aber er war sich sicher, _daß_ es passieren würde. Er nahm einen Schluck, die Augen unverwandt auf den Mann an der Bar gerichtet.

Als ob sich der Mann des forschenden Blicks bewußt wäre, drehte sich sein Kopf langsam in Harrys Richtung. Stechend schwarze Augen erwischten ihn beim Starren, aber Harry konnte nicht wegsehen, obwohl er fühlte, wie ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg. Die Augen waren erbarmungslos. Sie hielten ihn in ihrem Bann, obwohl er wußte, daß er wegschauen sollte. Und gerade in dem Moment, als er endlich in der Lage war, den Blick abzuwenden, konnte er seinen Schwanz hart werden fühlen, und ein Blitz der Lüsternheit schoß von seinen Eiern in seine Zehenspitzen.

Schließlich blickte er nach unten und musterte sein Bier, war sich jedoch des Augenpaars, das sich nicht abwandte, überaus bewußt. Er konnte die Augen auf seiner Haut spüren, spüren wie sie ihn mit ihrem prüfenden Starren verbrannten, unbarmherziger noch als er es getan hatte. Sein Nacken kribbelte. Es war eine außerordentliche Verbindung von Unbehaglichkeit und Verlangen, die er empfand, ein beinahe überwältigender Drang, wieder aufzuschauen und sich in diesen Augen zu verlieren, aber er verspürte auch eine unbeschreibliche Angst. Er konnte die Macht des Mannes erahnen, und Harry war schon seit langer Zeit vor mächtigen Männern auf der Hut. Endlich wagte er wieder einen flüchtigen Blick, und ihre Augen schlossen sich sofort zusammen. Für einen Augenblick war Harry wie versteinert, bis der Mann ihm ein kleines Lächeln schenkte und mit dem Kopf nickte. Er fuhr jedoch damit fort, ihn anzustarren, bis Harry wieder wegschauen mußte. Sein Herz klopfte in seiner Brust, und seine Wangen standen in Flammen.

Er war dabei, all seinen Mut zusammenzunehmen, um seinen Kopf zu heben, als er von einem Geräusch aufgeschreckt wurde, und von der Bewegung des Stuhls ihm gegenüber, der unter dem Tisch hervorgezogen wurde. Er wollte gerade gegen den Einfall in sein Hoheitsgebiet protestieren, beobachtete dann aber sprachlos, wie der Fremde von der Bar seine langen Beine unter den Tisch schob und den Stuhl nach vorne rückte, bis sich ihre Knie beinahe berührten.

Harry nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und setzte zum Sprechen an, aber plötzlich ... plötzlich gab es überhaupt keine Worte mehr, nichts, mit dem er sich hätte verständlich machen können, als er, zum Teil verblüfft, zum Teil entsetzt, den Mann anstarrte, der ihn über den Tisch hinweg nüchtern betrachtete.

"Ah", sagte der Mann leise, "ich sehe, daß dein Verstand endlich mit deinem Schwanz gleichgezogen hat, Potter." Er langte über den Tisch und packte Harrys Handgelenk mit festem Griff. "Und du brauchst deinen Zauberstab nicht, das versichere ich dir." Er hielt ihn fest, bis Harry endlich in der Lage war zu sprechen.

Harry befreite seine Hand, funkelte den Mann an und sagte: "Das hätte ich sowieso nicht getan, Snape. Falls Sie es noch nicht wissen, Sie wurden schon vor Jahren freigesprochen." Er ließ die Augen nicht von dem Mann, der ihn immer noch mit leichtem Mißtrauen ansah.

"Trotzdem, ich würde dir zutrauen, daß -" Er hielt inne, als Harry ihn unterbrach.

"Nun kommen Sie schon, trauen sie mir etwas mehr zu. Ich habe alles gehört und ..." Er schluckte umständlich. "... Ich weiß genau, was Sie getan haben." Er machte eine Pause, um seine Aussage zu unterstreichen. "Und was Sie nicht getan haben." Sie starrten einander an, bis Snape schließlich als erster wegsah.

Mehrere Augenblicke lang saßen sie schweigend, einander abschätzend, bis Harry endlich fragte: "Also, was machen Sie hier? Sie sind der letzte Mensch auf der Welt, von dem ich erwartet hätte, daß ich ihm hier begegnen würde."

Snape neigte zustimmend den Kopf. "Ich lebe etwa fünfzig Kilometer von hier in der nächsten Stadt. Ich habe dort ein kleines Geschäft und braue seltene Zaubertränke. Hauptsächlich verschicke ich jedoch ungewöhnliche Zutaten mit der Post." Er deutete auf den Ausgang. "Ich bin hier, um in den Wäldern drüben im Westen Proben zu sammeln." Er runzelte die Stirn und gab dann zu: "Obwohl meine Entscheidung, heute hierherzukommen, eine Laune des Augenblicks war. Normalerweise gehe ich nicht so weit." Sekundenlang schien er gedankenverloren, dann fiel sein Blick wieder auf Harry. "Wie lautet deine Geschichte, Potter? Du bist ganz schön weit weg von der Heimat."

Harry nickte verhalten. "Das kann man so sagen. Ich verbringe den Sommer auf dem Fahrrad. Ich bin in Le Havre losgefahren und habe vor, irgendwann wieder in Amsterdam anzukommen." In den Augen des anderen Mannes erkannte er die unbeantwortet gebliebene Frage. "Ich brauchte eine Auszeit, weit weg von allem. Die letzten drei Jahre sind sehr aufreibend gewesen", gab er zu und senkte seinen Blick.

Als er wieder aufschaute, signalisierte Snape gerade der Kellnerin, daß sie noch eine Runde bestellen wollten. Harry beobachtete fasziniert, wie der Mann mit der Einheimischen umging. Snape's Gesicht war ganz anders, als er sich erinnerte - die teigige Farbe gehörte der Vergangenheit an, und, obwohl die Wangenknochen immer noch hervorstanden, so waren doch die Furchen in seinem Gesicht verschwunden. Seine Haut war glatt, die Falten um die Augen und den Mund herum so gut wie weggewischt. Harry musterte ihn eindringlich, und dann war da plötzlich wieder genau die gleiche Gefühlsaufwallung, die er empfunden hatte, als er den Man zum erstenmal gesehen hatte ... bevor er gewußt hatte, wer er war. Es war beunruhigend; es war verwirrend; es war ungeheuerlich; aber er konnte es nicht leugnen ... wenn überhaupt, dann war das Begehren, das ihn durchdrang, jetzt, da er um seine Identität wußte, sogar noch größer. _Wie kann das sein?_ fragte er sich, aber nur für eine Sekunde, bevor die schwarzen Augen sich wieder in seinen versenkten.

_Weil wir uns verstehen, Potter. Ich weiß genau, wer du bist und was du getan hast, genauso wie du weißt, wer ich bin und was ich getan habe._ Harry zuckte zusammen, als ihm klar wurde, daß die Worte nicht laut gesprochen worden waren.

"Tun Sie das nicht!", sagte er leise.

"Es war eigentlich gar nicht notwendig, Potter. Deine Gedanken sind so laut, daß ich mich nicht besonders bemühen mußte." Snape schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, aber heute Abend hast du mich überrascht. Diesen Teil von dir habe ich bisher nicht gekannt", sagte er sanft, als er ein Knie gegen das von Harry schob.

Harry schnellte zurück, als ob er sich verbrannt hätte. "Welchen Teil von mir?", fragte er, um Aufschub bemüht, während er noch um Worte rang.

Seine beiden Knie wurden nun sanft, aber beharrlich gedrückt, und diesmal zog Harry sich nicht zurück. Snape bedachte ihn mit einem langen, grüblerischen Blick und lehnte sich über den Tisch.

"Stell dich nicht blöd, _Harry_. Wir wissen beide, was das war, als ich an der Bar gesessen habe. Ich für meinen Teil stehe dazu, und meine Einschätzung hat sich nicht geändert, nun da ich weiß, wer du bist." Er hielt inne und lehnte sich zurück, einen amüsierten Ausdruck im Gesicht. "Wie steht es mit dir?" Harry kaute an seiner Unterlippe, während er einfach nur dasaß und den Mann mit bedächtiger Miene in Augenschein nahm.

Snape schob seinen Stuhl zurück, stand auf und nahm sein Glas. "Ich gehe aufs Klo, und danach werde ich aufbrechen. Für den Fall, daß wir uns nicht mehr sehen: Ein schönes Leben noch, Potter." Im Weggehen ließ er seine Finger voller Absicht Harrys Arm hinunter gleiten.

Betroffen beobachtete Harry, wie er zur Toilette ging. Dort, wo Snape ihn berührt hatte, fühlte sich sein Arm an, als ob er in Flammen stünde. Er stürzte den Rest seines Biers hinunter, stand auf und ging, nach kurzem Zögern, zur Toilettentür.

Er schob sie vorsichtig auf, nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und trat ein. Die Tür wurde unvermittelt zugeschlagen und verriegelt, und ein menschlicher Körper knallte Harry mit dem Rücken dagegen. Er keuchte als warmes, weiches Fleisch sich gegen seines drückte. Ein Mund fand den seinen und saugte hungrig an seinen Lippen, während ihre Zungen einen gewandten Fechtkampf austrugen. Harry stöhnte. Er warf seinen Kopf zur Seite, als Snape begann, seinen Nacken hinab zu küssen, während er seine Hüften gegen Harrys rieb und ihn damit gewissermaßen an die splitterige Tür nagelte. Es war, als ob Harry all seine Kraft brauchte, um auf den Füßen zu bleiben, um nicht, in Erwiderung all der Empfindungen, die durch ihn hindurchpeitschten, nach vorne und zu Boden zu sinken. Snape lehnte seine Stirn gegen Harrys und hielt damit sogar noch seinen Kopf aufrecht, während er seine Hemdsknöpfe aufriß. Dann ließ er seine großen Hände über Harrys Brust gleiten, zwickte seine Brustwarzen und senkte seine Finger hinab in seinen Hosenbund.

Harry stöhnte wieder, und, für einen Augenblick, versteinerte Snape, bevor er seinen Kopf hob, um Harry herzhaft zu küssen, und dann vor ihm auf die Knie fiel, die ganze Zeit beharrlich damit beschäftigt, an seinem Hosenschlitz zu zerren, um seine Hosen herunterzuziehen. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, ließ Harry große Augen machen. Dann, als sein Schwanz befreit war und seine Hosen um seine Knöchel fielen, wurde er vollends überwältigt. Er seufzte laut und vergrub seine Hände in dem Haarschopf vor seinem Bauch, als er seinen Rücken von der Tür weg krümmte.

_Scheiße, ja ... oh Scheiße, oh Scheiße_, schwatzte sein Verstand in einem fort. Snape legte seine Lippen um Harrys Schwanz, und Harry begann, laut zu sprechen. "Scheiße, ja ... oh Scheiße, Scheiße, ja", plapperte er, als er spürte, wie Snapes Hals sich um ihn schloß.

Snapes Daumen drückten in Harrys Leiste und hielten ihn so wirksam an der Tür fest, während er mit seinem Mund, in stetigem vor und zurück, Harrys Schwanz bearbeitete. Harry war sich sicher, daß er ohne diese Hände, die ihn hielten, zu Boden gefallen wäre. Welle um Welle des Vergnügens durchflutete, immer intensiver werdend, seinen Schwanz und die Eier, während Snape ihn gnadenlos lutschte. Harrys Atem kam in kurzen, rauhen Stößen. Dann wurde er plötzlich ganz still. Seine Hände griffen hart zu, und er entlud sich in den Mund, der ihn immer noch umschloß.

Harry war sich nur undeutlich bewußt, daß Snape sich erhoben hatte, selbst als er Harry aufrecht gegen sich drückte. In seinem benebelten Zustand fand er es einfach nur nett, daß er ihn festhielt und nicht fallen ließ. Snape küßte ihn noch einmal, diesmal ohne Eile und Dringlichkeit, aber mit verwirrender Süße. Harry hatte kaum Gelegenheit, sich seiner Überraschung bewußt zu werden, da wurde er auch schon umgedreht und rückwärts in eine enge Umarmung gezogen, Snapes Arm um seine Taille. Er spürte ein sanftes Ziehen, hörte den Knall des Apparierens und wurde mit Snape mitgerissen.

*

War es auch bescheiden, so handelte es sich doch offensichtlich um Snapes Zuhause. Harry hatte sein Wahrnehmungsvermögen wiedererlangt, und wandte, nachdem er kurz die Umgebung inspiziert hatte, seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Mann zu, der ihm gerade so gekonnt einen geblasen hatte. Harry umarmte ihn und ließ seine Hand zwischen ihnen nach unten gleiten. Schwer atmend, inmitten von Zungenküssen, sagte Harry: "Und jetzt, fick mich!"

Snape entzog sich der Umarmung und bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, der so voller Hitze war, daß Harry erschauerte. Er spürte, wie er ein paar Schritte nach hinten geschoben und dann umgedreht wurde. Snape beugte ihn ohne weitere Umstände über die Lehne des Sofas. Harry stöhnte, als seine Füße unter ihm weggestoßen wurden und sich gleichzeitig ein Schenkel zwischen seine Beine schob, der ihn aufwärts schubste.

Er lag über die Rückenlehne des Sofas hingestreckt, und seine Füße hingen nutzlos in der Luft. Das Bild der Ausschweifung, das er sicherlich abgab, ließ ihn rot werden, und seine Erregung verstärkte sich noch. Alle Gedanken waren jedoch sofort wie weggeblasen, als er hörte, wie hinter ihm ein Zauberspruch geflüstert wurde, und spürte, wie schlüpfrige Finger seine Arschspalte entlang glitten, ihr Ziel fanden und sich tief in ihm versenkten. Er drehte und wand sich unter den Eindringlingen und akzeptierte beides, den Genuß und das Brennen, das sie hervorriefen. Er stieß den Fingern gierig entgegen und streckte seinen Arsch so hoch in die Luft, wie es nur ging.

Als er die Finger sich plötzlich zurückziehen spürte, murmelte er Zuspruch. "Ja, jetzt ... jetzt ... machs mir jetzt", flehte er. Seine Fähigkeit zu sprechen wurde ihm jedoch von der Macht jenes ersten Stoßes genommen, mit dem Snapes Schwanz in ihn eindrang. Sein Mund öffnete sich zu einem unwillkürlichen Schrei, aber es kam nur ein sinnloses Grunzen heraus, als Snape sich zurückzog und wieder in ihn hineinstieß.

Harry gab auf und gab sich dem gründlichen Fick hin, den er nun bekam. Mit zitternden Armen griff er hinter sich und merkte, wie sie gefaltet wurden, als Snape sich vorbeugte und ihn umarmte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren sie beide tatsächlich eine einzige, sich bewegende, gut geölte Maschine. Stoß und Schub, Vorwärts- und Rückwärtsbewegung, Einatmen und Ausatmen ... all das trieb sie hin zu jenem Augenblick, von dem sie beide wußten, daß er auf sie wartete. Als sie dann von dem Zug gepackt wurden, ergaben sie sich und hielten sich aneinander fest, ließen sich mitreißen über den Gipfel, folgten der Kurve des Abhangs hinab, bis sie sich schließlich sanft im ruhigen Tal niederließen. Sie waren bedeckt mit Schweiß und Sperma, ihre Muskeln zuckten, und ihr Atem und ihre Körper waren erschöpft. Nichts mußte ausgesprochen werden, keine Dankesworte oder Beteuerungen gemurmelt. In gegenseitigem stillen Einverständnis hatten sie alles gesagt, was zu sagen war, und, wie es schien, hatten sie es auch beide verstanden.

Snape rollte sie über die Sofalehne und murmelte einen Zauberspruch. Dann forderte der Schlaf sein Recht ein.

*

"Severus."

Severus lächelte, als er seinen Namen hörte und schaute von seinem Tee auf, um zu fragen: "Was gibt's, Harry?"

Harry gestikulierte zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her. "Das macht keinen Sinn, du und ich."

Severus schaute ihn einen Augenblick lang an, bevor er entgegnete: "Nein, alles zusammengenommen, nehme ich an, das es das nicht tut. Aber", er machte eine Pause und lehnte sich vor, um Harrys Hand zu berühren, "wenn man darüber nachdenkt, glaube ich, daß du und ich _zuvor_ keinen Sinn gemacht haben." Er legte seinen Kopf fragend schief.

Für eine Weile, betrachtete Harry ihn mit nüchternem Blick. Dann lächelte er. "Ja, ich glaube, du hast Recht."

"Wenn du fertig bist, bringe ich dich zurück nach Aurich. Du kannst es vermutlich kaum erwarten, nach deinem Fahrrad und deinen Sachen zu sehen", teilte Severus ihm mit.

Harry zog eine Grimasse und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Ich bin sicher, denen geht es gut. Aber ja, ich sollte zurückgehen." Er musterte Severus, während er Zucker in seinen Tee rührte, bis die Intensität seines Blicks schließlich dazu führte, daß der ältere Mann ihn erneut fragend anschaute.

"Wohin wirst du jetzt gehen? Hast du deine Route geplant?", fragte Severus höflich.

Harry dachte eine Sekunde lang nach und fragte dann: "Wo sind wir? Ich meine, was ist das für ein Ort?"

Als er die Frage hörte, sprühten Severus' Augen Funken, und er sagte dann einfach: "Wittmund".

Harry lächelte voller Bedacht. "Wittmund. Ich mag, wie das klingt."

Das Lächeln, das Snape ihm zur Antwort gab, war sogar noch bedächtiger. "Wie vernünftig von dir, Harry."


End file.
